Mémoires
by Maria Penn
Summary: Memórias são tudo o que Draco ao mesmo tempo teme e ama. DRARRY / SLASHxxYAOI / ONE-SHOT / PSEUDO Universo Alternativo


**Memóires  
**Por Maria Penn

* * *

A porta bateu. O homem continuou parado, a respiração sendo cortada por goles em seco. Continuou mirando a madeira clara da porta que se movia com auxílio do vento, abrindo e fechando-a estrondosamente. E ele continou ali, sentado na cama de casal desarrumada na qual flutuavam lembranças. Lembranças as quais ele pedia silenciosa e desesperadamente para serem esquecidas. Lembranças, que mesmo lacradas no mais fundo canto de sua mente, corroíam seu interior já deteriorado. A única coisa que o havia mantido lúcido, vivo, agora o destroia. Sua pele queimava, sua garganta estava se fechando com o ranger de dentes. A raiva que ele havia aprendido a controlar agora o estava consumindo.

"Não," pensou, **suplicou **ele. "Não agora."

E ninguém jamais iria entender que o único sentimento que ele se permitia usufruir era do de urgência em ser indiferente. Por que se ele sucumbisse a vontade de gritar, ele estaria aceitando o que havia acontecido. Se ele arrancasse o rosto, que havia feito parte de toda sua vida, de todas as fotografias, ele estaria aceitando que aquilo era real. Se ele rasgasse suas roupas e os travesseiros empertigados com aquele cheiro que ele tanto almejava sentir após uma tarde de trabalho, ele estaria aceitando que estava sozinho. De novo.

E ele não agüentava mais se quebrar. Já havia superado a perda dos pais. Pais os quais haviam dado as vidas por ele. Mas era irreal o que lhe acontecia agora, por que Harry Potter viveria para sempre. Havia sempre duvidado de sua mortalidade, e agora parecia que ele era apenas humano... Ele era normal, no final das contas.

Se Harry voltasse, ele não iria o abraçar com todas as forças como fizera tantas vezes. Se o homem - **seu **homem - voltasse, ele iria fazer o que havia prometido nunca mais ousar fazer. Ele iria chorar. Ele iria deixar derramar tudo que havia sentido ao se ver só. Ele iria deixar todas suas incertezas, anseios e decepções rolarem por sua face pálida.

Mas pensar que havia qualquer chance de rever os olhos verdes, que combinavam tanto com suas íris azuis, o machucava. Não precisava de mais ilusões. Havia crescido com elas, sofrido com elas. Havia se quebrado a primeira vez com elas.

Ao se levantar, sentiu as pernas bambas. Não se lembrava de ter sido azarado, então por que estava tão difícil se manter em pé e caminhar? Andou até a cozinha tentado a preparar um café. Mas a bebida escura trazia mais lembranças.

Trazia memórias de um primeiro beijo com gosto amargo, de noites frias no quintal de Grimmauld Place, de manhãs cheias de sono deitados no sofá da sala lendo o Profeta Diário... Memórias de toques carinhosos, de beijos sem malícia, de discussões que acabavam com pequenos murmúrios orgulhosos de desculpas. De provocações infantis... Pequenas lembranças que o marcavam mais fundo do que qualquer lâmina ou feitiço conseguiria alcançar.

Se levantou, esquecendo a xícara pela metade com o líquido negro já frio. Foi até a janela de vidro transparente, a fechando com um alto estalar. Encostou sua testa ali, sentindo o frio que vinha do vento que ele amaldiçoaria em todas as línguas que conhecia se não estivesse tão cansado a ponto de não conseguir falar.

Sentou no chão empoeirado, que não era limpo desde que o antigo elfo doméstico havia adoecido. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, cansado de tentar resistir ao sono que havia se privado de ter depois dos acontecimentos de dias atrás.

Se viu em pé, diante do cadáver pálido e ensangüentado de Harry. Ouviu gritos, gritos desesperados que clamavam para que ele se levantasse e desse um daqueles sorrisos acolhedores. Gritos que o imploravam para não sucumbir. Queria que os olhares dolorosos parassem de o fitar. Queria que todos sumissem. E então percebeu que os gritos eram dele, percebeu que ele estava estapeado o rosto do moreno. Implorando por qualquer resposta, qualquer mover de dedos. E sentiu o coração dar fortes investidas contra seu peito ao que não houve nada. Nem uma elevação no peito devido a respiração. Nada. Nem um pulsar de veias. E por alguns segundos, seu coração também pareceu falhar. Por alguns segundos, ele desejou ser ele em seu lugar. Ele continua desejando secretamente até hoje.

Acordou assustado, sentindo o rosto envolto a gotas salgadas. Seus joelhos estavam em seu peito, envoltos por seu braço. A testa se apoiava nos joelhos cobertos pela calça de abrigo.

Nunca iria se conformar. Nunca. E não queria, por que se conformar seria chegar a conclusão de que não pôde fazer nada para impedir o outro de morrer. Ele não queria sucumbir, não queria se entregar.

E então, com um suspiro, percebeu que já havia se entregado. A partir do momento em que seus lábios tocaram os do grifinório, ele já havia se perdido. O sentimento que achava ter renegado a sim mesmo por toda sua vida, ele, sem saber, sentia pelo Eleito. O ódio e a rivalidade haviam sido postos de lado em um acordo silencioso. Um acordo em que ambos percebiam que eram iguais. Tinham medo do amor, mas eram tão vulneráveis a ele, que acabaram se juntando.

E era por isso que não queria aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Era injusto que, justo as pessoas que mais sofreram na Guerra e que de algum estranho modo acabaram por se encontrar nos braços um do outro, fossem separadas. E era irritante como o Mundo Bruxo continuou a viver mesmo com a morte da pessoa a quem eles deviam tudo. Era injusto que o mundo pudesse continuar sem ele.

E então Draco não continuaria, por que continuar vivendo seria desonrar a vida que Harry deu em troca de todas as outras pessoas. Pessoas que ele não conhecia. Pessoas que ele conhecia. A vida que ele deu por aqueles que ele amor, a vida que ele renegou por Draco.

E ao não viver, conservaria as memórias. As pequenas, as grandes , as significantes e insignificantes, as dolorosas, e principalmente as que o confortavam. E logo, Draco também seria só uma memória. A memória de alguém que renegou o mais belo sentimento, e que depois renegou à vida por ele. Por amor.

* * *

Eu SEI que o Draco pode estar meio OOC (out of character), mas eu só consegui imaginar eles nessa Fic. Mandem Reviews, sim?

Até mais o/

ps: Dêem uma olhada nas outras Fics, e comentem, ok? :D São os reviews que me dão vontade de postar aqui.


End file.
